yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 022
"The Profiler", known as "Disclosed Past: The Duel Profiler VS The Black Rose Witch" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2008. The second round of the finals pits Akiza Izinski against Commander Koda. Koda begins his strategy of tormenting Akiza with her record of the past 16 years, in which flashbacks of Akiza's life are shown. Summary Prior to the Duel After Greiger's attempted assault on Rex Goodwin, Goodwin hides his hand behind his back and produces a number of monitors throughout the stadium. He appears on the monitors and ensures the audience that as director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is his duty to protect them, even if it means his life. The crowd cheers. Sayer, who stands in the crowd, slightly impressed, notes that Goodwin has just smooth talked his way into calming the situation. As the security takes Greiger away, he turns to Yusei telling him he must carry out his mission. Amongst towers of books, Commander Koda looks up details on Akiza on a computer. He holds up his Deck, telling Lazar that all the information on Akiza from the last sixteen years has been compiled into these forty cards. He says that he will expose what they want, and when he does he'll want five times his pay. Meanwhile in Goodwin's box room, Goodwin asks Jack if he is surprised about his mechanical hand. And tells him that he had lost his arm in an accident. As Akiza stares at the Black Rose Witch mask, Sayer asks her if she is afraid. Akiza replies that she is going to hurt people again. Sayer places his hand on her shoulder and tells her not to be afraid, she is the future of psychic duelists. He reminds her that he had told her she would part with the mask when she realized her pride and mission. He takes the mask from her, telling her to proudly show her beautiful face and let them know of her existence. The Duel The MC calls out the players for the second semi-final. First out is the Duel Entrepreneur, Commander Koda. He declares Akiza as the person whose impact from the first round is still fresh in mind, the Black Rose Witch, Akiza. Most of the crowd are uneasy with her present. Yanagi on the other hand, infatuated with her powers, says that he'd like to be friends with the witch. Meanwhile Yusei and Tanner, who are in a garage as Yusei works away at his Duel Runner, observe the Duel on a monitor. Tanner asks Yusei what he thinks of the witch. Yusei replies that the Duel will tell. Akiza goes first and Summons "Violet Witch". Next she activates "Black Garden", engulfing the arena in thorns and roses. Koda accuses her of hiding away in her world. Akiza pauses and ignores him as she sets a card and ends her turn. As Koda begins his turn he says that he knows why she plays "Black Garden". She wishes to be able to make friends, but this is the attitude her friends and family took. Koda Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. He says that the card symbolizes all the people Akiza has met before. He continues that no one wants to be friends with a witch. Akiza stands still, seemingly unaffected by his words. Koda promptly points to her eyes, saying that everyone is afraid of those unwavering eyes that gaze hard at others. Goodwin is impressed with how the Duel is progressing. He and Lazar explain the nature of Koda's Duels to Jack. He composes his Deck based on studies of his opponent. Akiza attacks Koda directly with "Violet Witch". The MC points out that as expected the assault has, in reality, also harmed Koda. Koda declares that once again Akiza has hurt others through dueling and calls her a Psychic Duelist. This sparks a reaction from Akiza. Koda continues that three years ago, on May 15, she hurt a classmate using the same card. That was the first instance where she used her powers - at a Duel Academy (in the dub, the classmate is changed to Koda himself, and the Duel Academy that Akiza attended is changed to the one from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX). Since then she was feared by everyone and began to drift away from them. Just like his face-down card. Akiza is surprised and wonders how he could've know about the incident. Koda accuses her powers of being sinful and in need of punishment. he then reveals his face-down card, "Crime and Punishment", which destroys "Violet Witch". Akiza uses its effect to add "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" to her hand. Koda deems this to be another card rich in significance to the past sixteen years. Using "Crime and Punishment's" effect he Summons "Agent of Hatred" in Defense Position. Akiza gets a "Rose Token" from "Black Garden's" effect. Koda uses "Agent of Hatred's" effect to regain the Life Points he lost. Akiza Summons "Phoenixian Seed", giving Kodo a "Rose Token". Following this she plays "Rose Flame" inflicting 500 damage to Koda. Koda falls to one knee. His clothes are now slightly tattered from the damage he's been taking. As he gets up, he asks if they are re-enacting the incident from when she was five, the same day she first won a Duel. A flashback shows young Akiza dueling someone, who gets flung into a wall. Young Akiza stands surprised at the situation, with her dragon birthmark glowing. Koda claims, the trill of winning for the first time awakened the powers which had lied subconsciously within her. Akiza, now slightly distressed, points out that her powers do more than damage that which is around her. They damage people's hearts. And yet they continue to increase. A she speaks flashbacks of her at the Duel Academy are shown. Before Koda begins his next turn, he calls her a monster and says this world is for humans. Koda plays "Mind Monster", selecting "Black Rose Dragon". "Mind Monster" produces a lump of slime on Kodo's side of the field. The crowd start to utter amongst themselves about his choice. The Slime takes on the form of "Black Rose Dragon", which fires a blast at Akiza. The crowd are pleased to see her take damage. Koda switches his "Rose Token" to Defense Position and ends his turn. Akiza draws "Curse of Rose". She stares at it thinking to herself, "Even if the wounds on ones body heal, the wounds on their mind will never fade away". Flashbacks show her in a Black Rose Witch attire, with many people running in fear from her. She turns pain into power, she thinks to herself. Still in the flashback, she takes the mask off, before Sayer offers her his hand. He was the man who taught her this. Sayer says that he is from the Arcadia Movement. While it is in no comparison to hers, he has similar powers. Koda snaps her back into reality, asking her what's wrong, doesn't the Arcadia Movement have their hopes in her power. Lazar notes that he has finally brought Arcadia Movement into this. He describes this organization as a utopia for psychic duelists, fragile monsters that have been organizing actions and rallies in secret. Akiza announces that she has come here for those who believe in her. She has a power that they need. She sends "Phoenixian Seed" to the Graveyard to Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". "Black Garden" halves its ATK and Summons another "Rose Token" to Koda's field, causing Koda to take another 500 damage from "Rose Flame". "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" attacks the "Rose Token". "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" gets destroyed from its own effect and inflicts 800 damage to Koda, who falls to the ground. "Agent of Hatred's" effect allows Koda to regain some of the Life Points he just lost. Koda begins to stand up, badly beaten from the attacks. He feels that she is trying to take his life. If his Life Points hit 0, payment will be the least of his worries. This isn't worth his life, he thinks. Akiza Sets a card and ends her turn. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" returns to her field, Summoning another Token to Kodo's side and inflicting 500 damage from "Rose Flame". Koda Tributes his three Tokens to Special Summon "Mad Profiler", whose ATK gets halved from "Black Garden". A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Akiza's side. Koda begins to fear for his life. The job and money are no longer important to him. He just needs to win and get out quickly. He uses "Mad Profiler's" effect, discarding "Reload" to remove "Black Garden" from play. Its ATK returns to normal. Next he discards "Mind on Air" to remove "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play. "Mad Profiler" attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Rose Token". The crowd begin to cheer. Koda equips it with "Destruction Insurance". Himuro notes that this means if "Mad Profiler" gets destroyed Aki's Life Points will hit 0. Koda next equips it with "Light Law Protection". Tanner explains that cards effect to Yusei and that Koda is doing this in response to that monster, "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" and tunes it with her two "Rose Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". Yusei's arm begins to ache in response to the appearance of the dragon. The audience are slightly scared, but Koda calls Akiza to bring it on, he'll turn the tables. He than calls Akiza a monster, who has been abandoned by her parents. With Akiza greatly upset by this the pin falls from her hair causing long bangs to flow in front of her face, in a similar manner to when she is the Black Rose Witch. Akiza vows that he will not get away with trampling on the feelings of others. Koda sneers and points out that with his Equip Spells and "Hate Agent" he cannot lose. Akiza uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing "Phoenixian Seed" from play to reduce "Mad Profiler's" ATK to 0. Koda uses "Light Law Protection's" effect to destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza's dragon birthmark begins to glow, confirming her to be a Signer. Lazar points out that Koda has performed his duty after all. Akiza then plays "Curse of Rose", explaining how the card works and the damage that Koda will take. She then lets out "Sick him". Rose petals speedily fly around Koda, ripping chunks out of the ground as they do so. After the petals clear, Koda is left lying in a hole, left as a result of the torn concrete. The MC calls out that an emergency squad is needed there and that Akiza will be in the finals. Aftermath Impresed with Akiza's performance, Sayer feels the finals will truly test her powers and since her Duel is against Yusei, she must keep her guard up. Tanner asks Yusei what he made of Akiza's card. Yusei feels there is rejection and anger in Akiza, but there's still something else lying dormant. Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs Commander Koda Akiza's turn Akiza Summons "Violet Witch" in Attack Position (1100 ATK), activates "Black Garden," and Sets a card. Koda's turn Koda Sets a card. Akiza's turn Akiza attacks Koda directly with "Violet Witch". (Koda: 2900 Life Points) In response, Koda activates "Crime and Punishment". This destroys "Violet Witch", and lets him Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his hand. He Summons "Agent of Hatred" in Defense Position (0 DEF). A Rose Token is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field due to "Black Garden" effect. Akiza uses the effect of "Violet Witch" to add "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her Deck to her hand (In the anime, "Violet Witch's" effect activates when it is destroyed in any way, not only by battle). At the end of her Battle Phase, the effect of "Agent of Hatred" activates; since Koda lost more than 1,000 Life Points during the Battle Phase, he regains the Life Points he lost due to battle. (Koda: 4000 Life Points) Akiza Summons "Phoenixian Seed". (800 ATK, reduced to 400 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Koda's side of the field due to "Black Garden". Akiza then activates "Rose Flame", which inflicts 500 damage to Koda whenever monster is Special Summoned to his side of the field. (Koda: 3500 Life Points) Koda's turn Koda activates "Mind Monster" and declares "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza takes 1200 damage. (Akiza: 2800 Life Points) Koda switches his "Rose Token" to Defense Position. Akiza's turn Akiza draws "Curse of Rose". She activates the effect of "Phoenixian Seed", Tributing it to Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her hand. (2200 ATK, reduced to 1100 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Koda's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame". (Koda: 3000 Life Points) Akiza attacks the new Rose Token with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". (Koda: 2700 Life Points) (In the anime a Rose Token can not be destroyed by battle). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" goes to the Graveyard after attacking, and Koda loses 800 more Life Points from its effect. (Koda: 1900) Akiza's Battle Phase ends, and Koda gains 300 Life Points from "Agent of Hatred". (Koda: 2200) Akiza ends her turn, and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" is Special Summoned to her side of the field in Defense Position. A third Rose Token is summoned to Koda's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame". (Koda: 1700) Koda's turn Koda Tributes all his "Rose Tokens" to Special Summon "Mad Profiler". (2600 ATK) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field. This monster's effect allows him to discard a card from his hand to remove a card of the same type from play. So, he discards "Reload" to remove "Black Garden" from play, and discards "Mind on Air" to remove "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play. Koda then attacks Akiza's "Rose Token" with "Mad Profiler". (Akiza: 1000) He then equips "Mad Profiler" with "Destruction Insurance" and "Light Law Protection". Akiza's turn Akiza Summons "Twilight Rose Knight". (1000 ATK) She tunes it and her 2 "Rose Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". She then removes "Phoenixian Seed" from play to reduce the ATK of "Mad Profiler" to 0. Koda activates the effect of "Light Law Protection" to destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza activates "Curse of Rose" inflicting damage to Koda. (Koda: 0 Life Points) Akiza wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics made their debuted here. Differences in adaptations * The flames in Akiza's flashback are made purple in the English version. * In the English version, Zigzix has a student loan to pay off. * In the Japanese version, when Koda was lying on the ground there was no dialogue. This is probably to make it clear he's not dead. Errors * Before Akiza activated the effect of "Black Rose Dragon", there's a shot of "Agent of Hatred" still having the thorns of "Black Garden" despite the fact it was removed form play by "Mad Profiler"'s effect. In the next scene, the thorns disappear however. * When Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacked Koda's Rose token, Koda lose 300 LP but however his LP is still shown as full. * In the English version, When Commander Coda activates his equip spells, it shows him to have 4 cards in his hand when he should only have 1.